


Perspective

by Fandom_girl21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amara - Freeform, Angst, Chuck is God, Colors, Dark, Earth, Family Dynamics, Family Relationships - Freeform, Family Reunion, Fluff, God - Freeform, Heartbeat, Other, The Darkness - Freeform, balance, big sis Amara, light - Freeform, universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all about perspective. The same situation or event could be seen in two totally different ways.</p><p>Or, three times Amara and Chuck saw things differently and the one time they didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> **Chuck' POV**   
>  _Amara's POV_

**The universe stretched out in front of him. He spread his arms out wide. He felt his creation pulse around him. A heartbeat linking everything to him.**

_She was locked away, she was alone. She felt the steady drum beat. Like a pounding headache. The marching of footsteps. It pushed her back and back till she was on the edge._

**The colors. That was what he loved most. It made the night sky pale in comparison. There was colors on this earth that hadn't even been named yet. That hadn't been discovered. He closed his eyes and could see it like a fantasy in his mind. He felt complete, he was riding in a sea of his own creation, and it was beautiful.**

_The colors. How she hated them. It was dizzying. It felt like a twisted carnival. They were loud and they bled into each other. This whole world was filled with noise. There was no peace, no constancy. She had no anchor to hold onto. She felt like she was drowning._

**His children. Those with wings and with souls. Beautiful in their own ways. Unique, resilient, and strong. They made him so proud. They laughed and screamed. They molded his heaven and earth as they moved. He marveled at their cleverness.**

_His children were like vermin. They were everywhere. All she saw was stray feathers and piles of useless trash. This world, this living thing that could have been so beautiful. They have marred it, with blood, steel, and war. They twist this world to fit their desires. How she hates them for that, for defiling something that could have been perfect._

**_But for all their differences. They could both agree that the pulse was steady, that it had a rhythm, a comforting continuality. For how dizzying and beautiful the colors were they could both see it added a sense of character to the world. As for the inhabitants of this universe, even though they were loud and abundant; they both could recognize the sense of kinship and loyalty between all of them. A quality they both admired, that they both hoped to emulate with each other._ **


End file.
